SGW9
by Anrluz
Summary: SGW9 est rentré sur Terre, mais Quatre disparait mystérieusement. Les autres membres de SGW9 se lancent donc à sa recherche. YAOI
1. l'Elu

Titre : L' Élu... 

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages (qui auraient dû être là !). Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes... 

Note : Les G-boys étaient sensés être présents ! Mais ils ont disparu mystérieusement en cours de route... ^^ J'ai eu beau les appeler, ils ne sont pas venus, alors j'ai fait sans eux... 

Equipe : SGW-9 retourne sur AZERTY483... ( Enfin, SGW-9 était sensée y retourner...)

Indication : les passages en _italique_ et entre _/.../_ sont des transmissions de pensée.

**L' Élu...**

_... Toi... Enfin toi..._

   Je te reconnais...

_... Resteras-tu avec moi ?_

   Protège-moi...

_... Tu es douceur..._

   J'aime tes regards...__

_... Tu es tendresse._

   J'aime tes sourires.__

_... Je t'attendais._

   Je suis là maintenant.__

_... Reste avec moi._

   Je le veux.__

_... Je t'ai retrouvé._

   Je resterai.__

_... Toujours ?_

   Oui...__

 * * * * *

   Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu... La vie est de nouveau en moi... Son souffle si pur m'éveille à des sensations inconnues... Son odeur devient la mienne. Ses rêves sont les miens. Ses espoirs sont les miens. Je l'attire en moi et il me retient en lui... Ce n'est pas qu'un échange de temps, c'est un échange d'éternité... Je lui donne ma vie, il m'offre sa mort. Je lui offre mon pouvoir, il me donne son corps... 

   Et nos cœurs sont liés... 

   Depuis longtemps... Et pour toujours...

   Enfin...

* * * * * 

   L'entité aux humanoïdes formes noires avaient toujours les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et on aurait pu la prendre pour la statue d'un antique guerrier sans la curieuse armure qu'elle portait. Le symbole en forme de cercle sur le devant de celle-ci était à la fois semblable à la Porte des Étoiles et en même temps ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Au centre même de cet anneau, une étrange lueur bleutée...

   Avec une lenteur digne d'un cagouille, la statue ouvrit les yeux. Deux éclats rouges percèrent brusquement le silence. La voix, déstinée à une seule personne, était sans aucun ton et monocorde. Elle énonçait un simple fait sans importance.

"- Maître, des étrangers ont franchi le Miroir."

   Une voix sèche et intransigeante répondit de les tuer.

"- Non..."

   La voix hésitante qui venait d'intervenir était presque inaudible et irréelle dans un tel lieu sombre, mais elle était aussi très douce. Le Maître ne leva pas les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il savait sa présence. Il savait chacun de ses mouvements. Il resta immobile sans faire un seul geste. Mais le garde, lui, abaissa légèrement son arme, une sorte de lance, en direction de l'être dont la blondeur contrastait avec l'obscurité de la salle où ils se trouvaient. 

   Cependant, l'arme ne fut pas enclenchée car elle demeura noire... Mais être prêt, juste au cas où...

"- Ce ne sont peut-être que des visiteurs..., reprit la douce voix.

  - Ou des guerriers de l'Outre-Temps !, s'exclama la statue-gardienne.

  - Pourquoi vouloir tout tuer ? Ce n'est pas une façon de vivre... 

  - C'est notre devoir.

  - Mais, vous ne nous avez pas tué, nous !

  - Parce que nous vous attendions. Nous savions que vous viendriez un jour pour notre Maître. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous n'avons plus besoin de laisser passer les étrangers !

  - Ce sont peut-être mes amis...

  - Cela n'a aucune importance.

  - Mais je...

  - Taisez-vous ! Nous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Vous n'êtes que le compagnon de notre     Maître, rien de plus !" 

   L'insulte porta ses fruits. Il baissa la tête. N'était-il que ça pour son Maître ? Qu'un simple jouet entre ses mains ? Un objet avec lequel on joue !

_/... Non... Tu es bien plus..._/

   Il avait oublié cette faculté, ce pouvoir qu'il avait de lire ses pensées... Dès le premier jour, dès la première caresse, il avait pris possession de son esprit, il le contrôlait...

_/... Non... Je ne te contrôle pas... Tu es libre de faire ce qui te plait..._/

"- Alors pourquoi faire le mal ?, demanda-t-il à voix haute."

   Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de parler en pensée. Y'arriverait-il seulement un jour comme il le lui avait dit ?

_/... Bien sûr que tu y arriveras..._/

"- Réponds-moi..."

   Mais son Maître demeura silencieux. Il insista délicatement, ne voulant en aucun cas le froisser, mais désirant cependant exposer son point de vue.

_/... Je sais bien ce que tu veux... Tu n'es pas né de la violence.../_

"- Puis-je au moins essayer de voir qui est là ?

  - Pourquoi ?, lança le garde.

  - Je ne voudrais pas que vous tuiez mes amis si ce sont eux...

  - Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'ils viennent ici ?

  - Ils pourraient croire que vous me vouliez du mal... Vous ne m'avez pas laisser leur expliquer..."

   Si je leur explique, ils comprendront peut-être... Et ils ne viendront plus ici... Ou bien, ils deviendront des alliés...

_/... Le crois-tu vraiment ?.../_

"- Je ne voudrais pas que vous détruisiez le monde où j'ai grandi...

  - En quoi son avenir te concerne-t-il désormais ?

  - Mais je...

  - Silence !, s'écria le garde agacé."

   Il enclencha ensuite son arme et la pointa en direction de la créature qui osait se mêler d'affaires qui ne la regardaient pas, qui ne la concernaient en rien. La pointe devint rouge vif. Mais il ne tira pas...

"- Oserais-tu frapper l' Élu ?"

   La menaçante voix sombre résonna pour la première fois dans la pièce et son timbre sinistre fit frémir jusqu'aux murs. Le Maître usait peu souvent du langage parlé, et c'était toujours mauvais signe. Le garde fautif rengaina aussitôt son arme et se remit au garde à vous.

   Une silhouette commença alors à se déployer lentement. Puis le Maître se leva du fauteuil où il aimait réfléchir seul. Avant, cette pièce lui était réservée, il pouvait y rester seul. Mais depuis l'arrivée de l'étranger, il y avait presque toujours un garde statufié qui le veillait de près. Il était sans cesse surveillé et épié... De crainte, sûrement, que l'étranger ne l'élimine...

   Le Maître s'approcha à pas très lents de ce garde qui avait levé son arme. Le garde ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit aussitôt. S'il fallait mourir, il mourrait. Mais il aurait au moins la conscience tranquille. Il voulait juste éviter que son Maître ne devienne l'esclave de cette créature hideuse et...

_/... Premièrement, je ne serai l'esclave de personne et deuxièmement, personne n'a le droit de l'insulter !..._/

   Ses pensées... Il les entendait sans cesse dans son esprit... Il allait le tuer... Il en était presque sûr...

   Le Maître plongea son regard dans celui du garde et les émeraudes devinrent de froides turquoises.

"- Non !"

   La créature que le garde voulait tuer s'interposa.

"- Ne le tue, fit-elle doucement."

   Le Maître tourna la tête vers lui en une muette interrrogation. Pourquoi voulait-il défendre celui qui désirait tant sa mort, comme presque tous les gardes à son service ?

"- La violence n'est pas une solution, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, commença-t-il avant de sourire, je suis heureux que tu aies de tels gardes pour te protéger. Personne ne te fera de mal s'ils veillent toujours ainsi sur toi... Et cela me rassurera..."

   Il baissa alors la tête avant de la relever et de s'adresser au garde.

"- Quel est ton nom ?

  - Je... J'ignore..., hésita le garde.

  - Tu avais bien un nom avant d'être garde ?

  - Les gardes n'ont pas d'identité !"

   Il fronça alors les sourcils en réfléchissant. Soudain, une lueur illumina son regard et il sourit de nouveau. 

"- Je vais t'appeler... Vif-gardien ! Oui, c'est ça ! Vifgardien !

  - Mais...

  - Vifgardien, je suis heureux que tu protèges notre Maître comme tu le fais... Et je veux que tu continue ainsi ! Ne laisse personne lui faire de mal, d'accord ?

  - Je..., se troubla le garde."

   Sa raison commençait à vaciller devant ce visage de bonté. Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de se préoccuper de lui ou d'un de ses semblables. Ils n'étaient que des gardes sans importance et sans identité, avec pour seule mission de défendre leur Maître. Ils n'avaient pas d'existence sans lui. Ils étaient indissociables, tous pareils... Juste des gardes...

"- Puis-je lui donner un nom ? Cela ne t'ennuie pas j'espère...

  - Pourquoi te soucier d'eux ?, demanda posément la voix sombre du Maître.

  - Personne ne mérite la mort. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, que je n'ai pas de droit ici... Mais je voudrais...

  - Que veux-tu ?

  - Faire comprendre que la haine et la destruction ne sont pas nécessaires, qu'on peut être heureux sans avoir à tuer...

  - C'est notre métier ! Notre devoir !, s'exclama le garde. Mourir pour notre Maître et combattre pour lui !

  - J'en suis conscient, Vifgardien. Mais cela n'empêche pas que vous êtes avant tout des êtres vivants et tout être vivant a le droit de vivre... Quel qu'il soit..."

   Il y avait une telle douceur dans les paroles de cet étranger, une telle gentillesse... Et ses yeux ne le démentaient pas...

_/... Comprends-tu pourquoi il est l' Élu ?.../_

"- Maître... J'ai haussé l'arme contre lui, je mérite punition...

  - Tu voulais seulement le protéger !, s'exclama l' Élu.

  - Je dois être puni !

  - Puis-je choisir sa punition ?, demanda l' Élu à son Maître qui acquiesça en silence. ... Alors je veux que..."

   L' Élu réfléchit quelques secondes avant de s'écrier.

"- ... Que tu me fasses... Un gros bouquet de fleurs !"

   Le garde eut un frémissement d'effarement et faillit laisser tomber son arme alors que l' Élu continuait, ravi de son idée.

"- Oui, un énorme bouquet de fleurs bleues et blanches... Et qui sentiront très bons !"

   Il s'aperçut alors du silence que provoquait sa demande et voulut en demander la raison. Mais il se tut en voyant son Maître s'approcher de lui. Il leva la main vers son délicat visage. Cependant, avant même que sa main ne l'effleure, l' Élu s'agenouilla à ses pieds, baissant la tête, en une muette soumission. Sa blondeur au service de sa pureté...

   Le garde qui observait la scène trouva alors l' Elu très vulnérable, très fragile... __

_/... Très pur, Vifgardien... Il est pur... Et c'est ce qui fait sa force... Ma force.../_

"- Maître... Je dois réellement faire ce qu'il a dit !

  - Oui.

  - Mais je... Je ne sais pas faire de bouquet !"

   Le Maître eut un infime sourire alors que l' Élu, étonné, tournait la tête vers lui et expliquait en penchant la tête.

"- Il faut cueillir des fleurs de la même taille et les mettre toutes ensemble dans un vase...

  - Je dois vraiment le faire ?, demanda le garde pas rassuré par une telle punition.

  - Exécution, déclara lentement le Maître qui s'amusait mentalement de la situation.

  - Bien..."

   Le garde se retira alors en vitesse et en quête de fleurs... 

"- Je suis désolé, j'ignorais qu'il ne savait pas faire...

  - Pourquoi cette punition ?

  - Je ne sais pas... Je... Je préfère des fleurs plutôt que du sang versé..."

   L' Élu essayait de se justifier et de se faire comprendre. Mais il pensa que ce serait difficile de convaincre un homme de guerre de la beauté de la vie...

_/... Non. Tu es sur la bonne voie... Tu m'as déjà appris beaucoup sans le savoir... Rien que ta présence à mes côtés change tout... Te sentir près de moi... Savoir que tu es là.../_

"- Maître..."

   Dans la voix de son Élu, le Maître sentit le bouleversement qui le traversait après ses dernières paroles. Il lisait dans son esprit sans le vouloir. Ils ne faisaient qu'un... Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule avant de se pencher vers lui, vers ces lèvres qui lui appartenaient, qui s'offraient si volontairement aux siennes, à ses caresses... Mais avant qu'elles ne les touchent...

_/... Mon nom... Mon nom que toi seul connais... Dis-le moi... J'aime te l'entendre dire.../_

   L' Élu s'exécuta doucement et son Maître ferma les yeux une seconde sous la caresse exprimée dans le murmure. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et, attirant son Élu à lui, s'empara de ses lèvres savoureuses qui eurent juste le temps de répéter son nom avant de répondre au farouche baiser.

"- _Trowa..._"

* * * * *


	2. Enlevement

Titre : Enlèvement... ( SGW-9, partie 2)

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes ainsi que la base militaire... 

Note : Les G-boys n'arrêtent pas de traverser la Porte des Étoiles... ^_^ 

Equipe : SGW-9 de retour de mission sur AZERTY483...

Kaly : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours, même si j'ai pas choisi la plus joyeuse… ^^

**Enlèvement...**

_... Lui... C'est lui..._

   Je le connais, je le sais...__

_... C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

   Qui es-tu ?__

_... Où es-tu ? _

   Pourquoi es-tu triste ?__

_... Je ne te trouve pas._

   Mais je suis là.__

_... Ça fait si longtemps..._

   De quoi ?__

_... Que je te cherche..._

   Pourquoi ?__

_... Je t'attends._

   Je ne peux pas...__

_... Viens avec moi._

   Je ne peux pas.__

_... Mais je t'ai trouvé !_

   Viens me chercher !__

_... Où vas-tu ?_

   Viens me délivrer !__

_... Reviens !_

   Je t'attends.__

 * * * * *

"- Enfin tranquilles !

  - Tu l'as dit, Quatre."

   Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs s'adossa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil préféré. C'est là qu'il s'installait à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient de mission. Après leur briefing avec le Général Carter ce matin-même, ils avaient regagné le quartier réservé à SGW-9. Heero avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre, sûrement pour faire le complément du rapport écrit. Dans leur salon commun, Quatre venait de faire un petit thé et en servit une tasse à Wufei.  

   Ce dernier ferma les yeux et sembla se reposer. Non que leur précédente mission fut éprouvante, loin de là. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une simple routine. Juste visiter les environs autour de la Porte, établir un léger contact avec la population voisine, s'assurer de la non-présence d'aliens dangereux... Ce qui était chose très courante pour eux, et plus facile depuis la mise au point d'un engin qui indiquait les sources aliens, engin mis au point par SGW-1...

   Le plus insupportable, c'était...

"- À l'abordaaaaaaaaaage !!

  - Pitié, murmura Wufei. Pas ça !"

   Le blond eut un petit sourire désolé. Il savait combien Wufei avait horreur des arrivées brusques et des idées rocambolesques de leur quatrième coéquipier. S'il n'avait pas été aussi excellent sur le terrain et qu'il ne les avait pas aidés une fois, Wufei refuserait encore sa présence. Quatre aimait bien l'humour débordant d'énergie de Duo, mais il admettait volontiers que c'était parfois un peu trop.

   Comme là...

   En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Duo venait de surgir d'on ne savait où, sa tresse battant l'air, et il s'était presque installé sur les genoux de Wufei, enfin, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Wufei... Mais l'homme à la longue natte avait une fâcheuse tendance à glisser vers l'intérieur du fauteuil, c'est-à-dire, vers les genoux de Wufei... Il osa même se saisir de la tasse destiné à son ami et en boire une gorgée. Wufei ne réagit même pas, demeurant complètement immobile, contrairement à ses habitudes.

"- Trop chaud !, commenta-t-il à l'adresse de Quatre."

   Le petit blond ne répondit rien. Il était coutumier des commentaires non-réfléchis de Duo, mais pour une raison inconnue ne tenta pas de le calmer. Il quitta simplement la pièce surprenant ainsi son ami.

"- Il a quoi ?, demanda Duo en se tournant vers Wufei. J'l'ai jamais vu comme ça !"

   Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répliquait pas, Duo prit le bout de sa tresse dans sa main et se mit patiemment à effleurer la joue de Wufei. Au bout de quelques minutes, Wufei ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda d'un air presque impassible. Il vit le visage de Duo penché à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard améthyste et surtout... Surtout ces lèvres qui lui offrirent pour la première fois un étrange sourire... Il y avait aussi quelque chose de curieux dans les yeux onyx, comme une lueur profonde...

   Une attirance... 

   Cette impression de plonger en l'autre... Se toucher...

"- Hum ! Si je dérange !

  - Heero ?, s'exclama Duo en se redressant vivement pour se retourner face à l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

  - Non, le Père Noël !

  - Très drôle ! Si t'es le père Noël, moi je suis... Hé !... Mais !, s'écria Duo avant de se précipiter vers Heero pour poser une main sur son front. Tu dois être malade !

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Tu as fait de l'humour !

  - T'as pas le monopole des blagues en tous genres, Duo !

  - C'est pour quoi, Heero ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Le Général veut nous voir... Paraît qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans les échantillons qu'on a ramenés."

   Duo se retourna pour jeter à Wufei un regard signifiant : "je suis sûr qu'il est malade !" Jamais Heero n'avait fait de phrase explicative aussi longue.

"- Quatre ?

  - Déjà prévenu."

   Wufei et Duo suivirent donc Heero jusqu'au laboratoire où les attendaient Quatre et le Général, ainsi que le Professeur Sally. Ce fut elle qui exposa le résultat de leurs analyses.

"- Dans un de vos échantillons, nous avons trouvé une toxine très étrange et d'après nos premières analyses, elle modifierait la personnalité et le comportement des êtres...

  - Elle se trouve dans quoi ?

  - Apparement, elle était contenu dans l'air que vous avez respiré sur AZERTY483...

  - Et ?

  - Et le fait que vous en ayez absorbé beaucoup risque de vous faire agir bizarrement...

  - Comme Heero qui fait de l'humour !, s'exclama Duo.

  - Ça peut durer longtemps ?

  - Je n'en sait rien, Général... Quelques jours je pense... En tous cas, une mise en quarantaine ne me paraît pas nécessaire.

  - La toxine pourrait se répandre.

  - Sûrement pas, Général... Elle disparaîtra d'elle-même. Elle n'est en aucun cas dangereuse et n'a qu'un effet secondaire et temporaire !

  - Va falloir que vous nous fassiez des tests, Professeur ?

  - Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Heero. Je vous demande juste d'éviter de quitter la base tant que nous ne saurons pas en quoi vos comportements changeront.

  - Vous pensez qu'on pourrait devenir dangereux ?

  - Non, je ne crois pas... Mais ce serait plus prudent."

   Duo poussa un soupir exaspéré. Son week-end au bord de la mer tombait définitivement à l'eau... Wufei pesta mentalement. Il était donc écrit qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à l'exposition des arts chino-asiatiques... Quatre, silencieux, ne pensa étrangement à rien et Heero se réjouit de la situation qui lui évitait une rencontre des plus désagréables avec la secrétaire d'un des Général de la base Alpha... Une secrétaire si cruche qu'elle réussissait toujours à savoir quand il était disponible...

   De retour dans leur salon commun, Wufei se dirigea automatiquement dans ce que Duo surnommait le fauteuil à Wuffy. Mais cette fois-ci, Duo fut plus rapide et avant que Wufei ne s'asseoit, Duo avait pris sa place. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Wufei avait depuis longtemps fait clairement savoir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on y touche.

   Duo lui fit brusquement un sourire et demanda d'une petite voix.

"- Tu me le prêtes ?"

   Wufei mit une seconde à répondre.

"- Non."

   Il y eut un silence. Quatre ne tenta même pas de s'immiscer entre les deux et d'arranger le problème. Heero les observa pour savoir qui allait l'emporter, cela promettait d'être un excellent spcetacle. Mais il fit une sorte de diversion en demandant une tasse de thé à Quatre. Duo et Wufei le regardèrent étrangement. Jamais Heero n'avait de lui-même réclamer quelque chose, et encore moins du thé à Quatre ! 

   Mais ce qui étonna encore plus fut la réaction de Quatre. Il prit la théière et la mit dans les mains de Heero en lui disant de le faire lui-même. S'étonnant, Heero observa Quatre et ne vit rien qui puisse lui faire comprendre le geste du petit blond. Ses yeux turquoises ne reflétaient absolument rien... Pendant une seconde, Heero crut même les voir devenir verts... Mais ce fut si bref qu'il ne s'en inquiéta pas et puis il y avait plus intéressant... L'éclat de voix entre Wufei et Duo...

"- Pousse-toi, déclara Wufei à Duo.

  - Non.

  - Je vais être obligé d'utiliser les grands moyens.

  - Vas-y, répliqua Duo une lueur de défi dans les yeux."

   Quatre et Heero ne faisaient pas le moindre mouvement pour intervenir, mais se tenaient prêts à tout... Presqu'à tout...

   Wufei se pencha vers Duo et posa ses mains sur le fauteuil, autour de Duo. Celui-ci leva la tête et ses yeux mauves plongèrent en Wufei... Qu'allait-il inventer pour le faire partir ? Wufei s'approcha davantage, un air menaçant et une idée derrière la tête. Il murmura doucement quelque chose à l'oreille de Duo. Ce dernier se troubla avant de se lever brusquement pour laisser la place à son ami. 

   Wufei s'installa dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il demanda un thé.

   Le regard azur de Quatre se fit froid pendant un instant. N'était-il bon qu'à leur faire du thé ? Il arracha vivement la théière des mains d'un Heero éberlué et se dirigea vers Wufei pour la lui mettre sur les genoux.

"- Hé !, s'exclama Wufei surpris."

   Quatre ne répliqua rien et se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Duo voulut comprendre et retint Quatre par le bras.  Il tourna alors lentement la tête vers Duo et murmura d'une voix étrange.

"- Lâche-moi.

  - Quatre, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

  - Lâche-moi, Duo !, répéta fortement Quatre. 

  - Mais...

  - Lâche-moi !, cria Quatre.

  - Pas besoin de crier ! Qu'est-ce qui te..."

   Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les yeux de Quatre devinrent vert violent et Duo se retrouva propulsé contre le mur. Une voix étrange et grave parla, sortant de la bouche de Quatre.

"- Personne n'a le droit de me toucher !"

   Et sur ces mots qui jetèrent un silence glacé dans la pièce, il sortit.

   Wufei se précipita vers Duo en le questionnant sur son état. Déjà Duo le rassurait et se relevait. Il se secoua légèrement la tête avant de se retenir au mur. Aussitôt, Wufei le soutint avant de le guider vers son fauteuil et de l'y asseoir.

"- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

  - Comment a-t-il fait ça ?, demanda Heero.

  - Crois-tu que cela puisse être un des effets de la toxine ?

  - C'est possible...

  - Non !

  - Duo ?

  - C'était pas Quatre ! Quatre ne nous ferait jamais du mal ! 

  - Mais la toxine...

  - Heero, Sally a dit qu'elle aurait un effet secondaire sur notre personnalité, pas qu'elle nous donnerait des pouvoirs de Superman ! Et là ! Ce qu'à fait Quatre...

  - Faut-il prévenir le Général  ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Non, répliqua Duo. Attendons un peu... C'est peut-être rien...

  - Mais s'il est dangereux !, s'exclama Heero.

  - Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ! Quatre ne se laissera pas approcher, je l'ai lu dans son regard ! Imagine que d'autres le touchent et qu'il soit plus agressif ! Avec le pouvoir qu'il possède, je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait tuer ! 

  - Et puis, continua Wufei. Tout ce qu'ils feront, c'est l'enfermer dans une salle de détention...

  - Essayons plutôt de savoir ce qu'il a, déclara Duo. Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il a fait pour devenir comme ça...

  - Il était toujours avec l'un de nous pendant la mission sur AZERTY483... Et toujours dans son état normal...

  - Il doit bien y avoir...

  - Attendez !

  - Quoi Heero ?

  - Vous vous souvenez l'espèce de temple que les indigènes nous ont fait visiter...

  - Oui, et bien ?, demanda Wufei.

  - Tu ne te souviens pas, Duo ? Avant de partir, j'ai appelé Quatre deux ou trois fois. Tu as même dû aller le chercher parce qu'il ne réagissait pas et tu lui as demandé ce qu'il le passionnait... 

  - Et il m'a regardé avec un air bizarre, c'est vrai... Un air très lointain...

  - Que regardait-il ?

  - C'était un tableau...

  - Un tableau de quoi ?

  - Je ne sais plus... Un paysage sans importance, je crois...

  - Quatre t'a dit quelque chose ?

  - Oui, il m'a demandé si je l'avais aperçu. Je lui ai demandé quoi... Il n'a pas répondu... Enfin, il a dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu...

  - Vu quoi ?

  - Je ne sais pas, Wufei. Je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre davantage... Il est resté muet après ça...

  - Crois-tu que ce soit ça ?

  - Je l'ignore, Wufei... En tout cas, il va falloir garder un œil sur lui, décida Heero."

   Les deux autres hommes acquiesçèrent en silence. Puis Duo tente de se lever, mais ses jambes lui firent faux bond. Il dut s'appuyer sur Wufei pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Celui-ci le soutint et déclara qu'il allait le conduire à sa chambre.

"- Merci, lui répondit Duo. Je crois que là j'ai vraiment besoin de repos..."

   Heero les regarda sortir avec stupeur. Jamais Duo n'avait accepté l'aide de quelqu'un... Et jamais Wufei ne s'était inquiété de l'homme à la tresse... Il se passait décidément de drôle de choses à la base...

* * * 

   Dès que l'alarme retentit, il fut sur pied et revêtit rapidement son uniforme. Puis il sortit pour presque se précipiter dans les bras de Wufei. Son esprit mit une seconde à s'apercevoir que Wufei sortait de la chambre à sa droite, celle de Duo... Il nota même le fait qu'il rattachait sa ceinture. Se promettant de lui en demander la raison plus tard, il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle, Wufei le devançant et Duo sur leurs talons.

   Le Général les mit au courant dès leur arrivée.

   Une présence étrangère venait de fanchir la porte... L'alarme s'était déclenchée lorsque la ou les créatures avaient pénétré dans la base. 

"- Mais, et l'iris ?, demanda Heero.

  - Elle n'a pas fonctionné ?, s'inquiéta Duo.

  - Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné... L'alien est passé au travers...

  - Comment ça, Général ? Je croyais que rien ne pouvait la traverser !

  - Moi-aussi, Wufei... Moi-aussi, je le croyais...

  - Combien sont-ils ?

  - Aucune idée, Heero.

  - Comment ça, aucune idée ?

  - Nous n'avons aucun moyen de détecter cet alien !

  - Est-il visible, au moins ?, demanda Duo.

  - Personne ne l'a vu jusqu'à présent et...

  - Général !!, cria un des hommes qui observait la Porte par la vitre. Regardez !"

   Le Général Carter et les autres hommes présents regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. Trois silhouettes floues venaient d'apparaître dans la salle d'embarquement. L'une d'entre elles avançait en retrait, derrière les deux autres, et semblait porter quelque chose. Elles se mirent face à la Porte, en position de départ.

"- Mais..., s'écria Duo. On dirait..."

   Duo fronça les sourcils.

"- Quatre ! C'est Quatre !

  - Quoi ?

  - Ces espèces de fantômes sont en train d'enlever Quatre !, cria Duo pour une fois rapide à comprendre la situation. Fermez l'iris ! Les laisser pas partir !"

   Duo, suivi par Wufei, Heero, le Général et quelques autres militaires, se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ce fut pour constater que le système de la Porte était enclenchée.

"- Mais arrêtez ça ! Bon sang !, rugit Duo.

  - Impossible, fit la voix d'un des hommes contrôlant la Porte.

  - L'iris !, renchérit Heero.

  - L'iris est fermée !"

   L'étonnement dura peu. Les trois silhouettes se dirigèrent vers la Porte. Duo voulut s'interposer devant celle qui portait Quatre. 

"- Laissez Quatre !"

   La silhouette blanchâtre ne lui répondit pas. Seuls ses yeux paraissaient réels... Ils étaient d'un vert très étrange. Lorsque Duo s'approcha, le regard changea de couleur et devint bleu... Bleu menaçant... Duo reconnut la même lueur qui avait animée Quatre la veille, la même lueur, en plus déterminée, plus menaçante... Celle-ci le tuerait sans hésiter comme Quatre aurait pu le faire...

   Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Duo ne fit pas un geste et laissa passer la silhouette et son fardeau tendrement blotti contre elle. Les trois êtres s'approchèrent de la Porte et la passèrent sans hésiter.

   Lorsque le passage s'effaça, on put effectivement s'apercevoir que l'iris était belle et bien fermée. Les créatures spectrales avaient passé la Porte malgré cela.

"- Où sont-elles allées ?, demanda le Général.

  - Aucune idée, Général...

  - Les symboles ?, s'exclama Wufei.

  - Aucun symbole n'a été indiqué !, déclara un des techniciens qui avait rejoint le Général. 

  - Expliquez-vous !

  - La Porte s'est enclenchée toute seule, sans qu'il y ait d'apport d'énergie... Sans que l'anneau ne tourne...

  - Ce qui veut dire ?

  - Ce qui veut dire, Général, qu'il nous est impossible de savoir où ils ont emmené Quatre."

   Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

"- Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire !, s'exclama Heero.

  - On ne va pas rester les bras croisés !, renchérit Wufei.

  - Je veux retourner sur AZERTY483 !, s'écria Duo.

  - Mais Duo...

  - C'est là-bas que Quatre a commencé à agir bizarrement... Nous trouverons peut-être une indication.

  - Il est hors de question que vous retourniez là-bas !

  - Et pourquoi Général ?, questionna Wufei.

  - Vous oubliez la toxine...

  - Aucune importance ! 

  - Personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller Général ! Personne !

  - Duo a raison, approuva Wufei. Que vous le vouliez ou non, lui et moi retournons là-bas ! C'est notre seule piste !

  - Je vous accompagne, déclara Heero.

  - Mais...

  - Allons préparer ça !, acheva Wufei. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans matériel..."

   Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce tout en discutant de leur prochain départ, des précautions qu'ils allaient prendre et du matériel qui leur paraissait le plus adéquate.

   Le Général les regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait et ce qui traversait la tête des membres de SGW-9...

* * * *


	3. Ukase

Titre : Ukase[1]... (SGW-9, partie 3 )

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes... 

Note : Moi qui voulais ne faire que deux parties... Mais c'est pas ma faute : les G-boys n'arrêtent pas de traverser la Porte des Étoiles pour un oui ou un non... ^_~

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

Carentan : Merci pour ton avis. Voici la suite ^___^

**Ukase...**

   Une allée verdoyante qui semblait entraîner le regard vers un point non déterminé, vers un lieu impossible à deviner, caché quelque part derrière les sombres arbres. Les traînées nuageuses oscillaient entre le vert et le bleu pour finir par s'unir à l'endroit même où le soleil apparaissait. Une ombre sombre et souveraine contrôlait le fond du tableau et étendait son pouvoir sur cet univers...

   Deux silhouettes légères fusionnaient dans un coin, mais si délicatement que même les yeux les plus perçants ne pouvaient les voir. Elles étaient à l'abri de tous les regards, de tous les dangers. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'un...

 * * * * *

"- Bon. Et maintenant ?

  - Je ne sais pas, Heero.

  - Ce tableau n'a rien de particulier !

  - Oui, mais Quatre est demeuré figé devant assez longtemps.

  - Le détecteur n'indique aucune force particulière, précisa Wufei. Et même aucune présence alien sur cette planète !

  - Nous faisons fausse route...

  - Non, Heero ! Je suis sûr que non !

  - Le mieux serait de..."

   Heero ne put achever sa phrase. Un bruit menaçant se fit entendre. Les trois hommes prirent leur arme et la braquèrent vers l'entrée du temple où ils se trouvaient. C'était un temple classique sans sculpture ni dessin coloré. Il était fait de pierres sombres et de colonnes lisses et n'avait pratiquement aucun intérêt, sauf peut-être qu'il n'était composé que d'un étrange couloir aboutissant sur ce simple tableau accroché au mur. La pièce, ou le couloir, était toute en longueur et ne semblait disposée que dans l'unique but d'attirer le regard sur la petite œuvre picturale.

   Comme surgissant de nulle part, des silhouettes fantomatiques apparurent devant chaque pilier. Blanchâtres et floues, elles levèrent lentement des sortes de lances dans la direction des trois hommes. Heero enclencha son arme. Mais Wufei le retint par le bras.

"- Attends... Peut-être qu'elles ne nous veulent aucun mal.

  - Ce sont les mêmes qui ont enlevé Quatre !, s'écria Duo.

  - Oui, je sais, répondit Wufei. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elles ont traversé la Porte alors que l'iris était fermée ! Qui sait si elles n'ont pas d'autres pouvoirs ! Et si nous voulons aider Quatre, il vaut mieux éviter de tuer tout le monde... Si on peut les tuer, bien sûr...

  - Je pense que tu as raison, Fei...

  - Wufei a toujours raison avec toi, Duo !"

   Duo eut un petit rire gêné. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il avait vraiment tendance à faire confiance à son compagnon... Même le Général l'avait remarqué ! 

   Wufei, lui, ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha d'une des silhouette dont les yeux se teintaient de rouge au fur et à mesure.

"- Fei ! Fais attention !, s'exclama Duo très inquiet.

  - Ne t'inquiète pas."

   Avec des mouvements très lents, Wufei déposa son fusil sur le sol, juste devant la silhouette. Puis il se recula d'un pas, pour observer la réaction. La silhouette pencha la tête de côté, d'un air peut-être très surpris. Elle leva la main et l'arme de Wufei vint se poser dans sa main.

"- Et voilà ! Tu lui as donné une de nos... commença Heero.

  - Ne t'énerve pas, Heero. Je crois qu'elle a surtout l'air très étonné."

   La silhouette regarda le fusil pendant deux secondes puis le lâcha. Il tomba sur le sol avec un drôle de bruit qui se répercuta dans le temple. Puis son regard revint sur Wufei qui tendit les mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

"- Il est fou !, déclara Heero.

  - Mais il est capable de réussir."

   Les yeux de la silhouette oscillèrent entre le bleu et le vert pendant moins d'un dixième de seconde. Juste le temps pour Wufei de penser qu'il avait rêvé. Puis la silhouette recula d'un pas et, d'un mouvement de lance, indiqua la sortie du temple incitant clairement les trois hommes à la suivre.

"- On fait quoi ?, demanda Duo.

  - On les suit, répondit Wufei. Il faut absolument en apprendre davantage."

   Duo acquiesça et se rapprocha de Wufei. Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard vers Heero. Ce dernier pensa que l'amour rendait vraiment fou, mais il comprit qu'ils auraient peut-être une chance de savoir où était Quatre. Au moins, ils avaient déjà retrouvé certains de ses ravisseurs.

   Les trois hommes sortirent du temple, à la fois précédés et suivies par les spectres blancs. Étrangement, aucun n'eut l'impression d'être prisonnier, mais plutôt qu'on les conduisait ailleurs. D'une certaine façon, on les escortait.

   Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village indigène où ils avaient établi quelques contacts lors de leur première venue, ils assistèrent à une curieuse réaction. Tous les villageois se réfugièrent près de leur demeure, s'adossant devant leur maison comme pour laisser passer le cortège. Ils avaient le regard fixe et presque craintif. 

   Heero nota beaucoup de peur dans leurs yeux, mais aucun ne fuyait les dangereux fantômes. Il leur jeta un autre regard peu après qu'ils aient traversé le village, mais il ne vit aucune réaction. Les villageois, immobiles, attendaient sûrement d'être sûrs que le danger soit écarté...

   Les trois hommes et leur escorte traversèrent ensuite une interminable forêt où apparemment aucun sentier ou chemin n'avait été tracé. Mais cela ne dérangeait nullement les spectrales créatures qui marchaient toujours du même pas, à la même allure et sans se préoccuper du passage qui s'ouvrait devant elles et se refermaient derrière... 

   Aucun des terriens ne pensa à de la sorcellerie ou de la magie. Ils n'y croyaient pas... Et il y avait sûrement une explication rationnelle quelque part...

   Trois heures de marche plus tard, ils quittèrent la forêt pour longer une espèce de rivère d'une couleur douteuse. Duo murmura que même sous la torture, il refuserait de boire de cette eau rougeâtre. 

   Le groupe chemina encore pendant deux heures avant d'arriver au pied d'une falaise immense. 

"- On fait quoi maintenant ? Parce que nous, on traversera pas la roche...

  - Je l'ignore."

   Mais à peine, Duo et Wufei avaient échangé ces quelques mots qu'une ouverture se fit dans la pierre. Les silhouettes convièrent les trois hommes à entrer, mais aucune d'entre elles ne les suivit.

"- Un piège ?, demanda Heero.

  - On verra bien, répondit Duo en s'engageant dans l'ouverture."

   Wufei suivit son compagnon sans hésiter. Heero haussa les épaules et les accompagna. Le passage se referma derrière eux. La lumière du jour éclairait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tout autant que dans la forêt ou dans le temple, comme si intérieur ou extérieur n'existaient pas sur cette planète.

"- J'avais raison !, s'écria Heero.

  - Suivez-moi, fit une étrange voix caverneuse et monocorde."

   Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face d'une espèce de statue humanoïde vêtue d'une armure noire avec un symbole circulaire sur le devant et au centre duquel brillait une lueur bleutée. Les yeux de la statue étaient rouges comme ceux des blanches silhouettes spectrales.

"- Suivez-moi, répéta la statue sur un ton un peu plus sec."

   Les trois hommes acceptèrent et suivirent cette étrange statue jusqu'à une espèce de porte transparente qu'ils passèrent sans problème malgré leur appréhension. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle sans aucune décoration, aussi simple que le temple qu'ils avaient fouillé. Pourtant, dans l'atmosphère il y avait quelque chose de très noble qui circulait et qui forçait le respect.

   La statue annonça alors les visiteurs silencieux, mais quelque chose dans le ton employé indiqua qu'elle ne le faisait pas de bon gré.

"- Maître, voici les trois étrangers qui ont passé le Miroir."

   Heero, Duo et Wufei levèrent les yeux vers la silhouette sombre qui se dévoila à leurs yeux. C'était un humanoïde comme eux. On aurait presque pu le confondre avec un terrien tant il leur ressemblait. Ses cheveux châtains étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Duo, mais une mèche étrange lui cachait une partie du visage. Il paraissait grand, presqu'aussi grand qu' Heero, ou peut-être un peu plus... Il se tint droit, ferme et face à eux. Debout sur une sorte d'estrade, il avait un air presque royal. 

   Il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt, cela rappela quelque chose à Duo... Ce vert si profond...

"- C'est lui qui a enlevé Quatre !, ne put-il se retenir de dire.

  - Mais non, fit Heero. C'était un de ces spectres blancs !

  - Non ! Ce sont ces yeux- là !, insista Duo avant de s'avancer en criant. Rendez-nous Quatre !"

   Mais à peine Duo eut-il osé lever la voix qu'une trentaine de statues sombres aux yeux rouges apparurent de nulle part, leurs armes braquées sur les trois terriens. Le bout des lances rougit rapidement. 

"- Non !, intervint une voix."

   Cependant, aucune arme ne s'abaissa. 

"- Ils ne lui feront aucun mal, continua la douce voix. 

  - Notre devoir est de protéger le Maître !

  - Je sais, Vifgardien. Mais tu as ma parole, aucun d'entre eux ne l'approchera. 

  - Où est Quatre ?, s'exclama Duo.

  - Tu ne te souviens pas de ma voix, Duo ?"

   Alors celui qui parlait se montra. Une sorte de voile transparent parut se soulever et révéla Quatre qui avança un peu. 

   L'étonnement passa sur le visage de ses trois amis. Quatre était vêtu comme la silhouette aux yeux verts. Une longue tunique serrée à la taille et qui leur descendait jusqu'aux pieds, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils flottaient au ras du sol. Mais si celle de Quatre était verte, celle de l'autre était bleu, d'un bleu sévère et presque austère. 

   Duo voulut s'élancer vers Quatre, pour lui sauter au cou sûrement. Mais six lances se pointèrent devant lui, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

"- Tu devrais apprendre à te modérer, Duo, fit Quatre. Il est des choses que tu ne dois pas faire ici.

  - Mais je voulais juste...

  - Je sais. Moi-aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Mais les choses ont changé. Vous ne pouvez plus m'approcher.

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Ils vous tueraient avant que vous m'ayez rejoint.

  - Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Wufei en s'approchant pour retenir Duo.

  - Je suis des leurs désormais.

  - Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?, cria Duo. Je vais les...

  - Tais-toi !, s'exclama Quatre dont un éclair vert dans son regard stoppa Duo. Il est interdit de proférer la moindre menace dans ce lieu.

  - Pourquoi ?

  - C'est moi qui l'ai décidé ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de combat ou de violence !

  - Quatre..."

   Quatre ferma les yeux une seconde et reprit son souffle. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé son calme.

"- Cet endroit est ma demeure... Et je vous y accueille avec plaisir car vous êtes mes amis... Mais il ne faut pas que vous alliez à l'encontre des lois établies ici.

  - Qu'est-ce que nous ne devons pas faire ?, questionna Heero.

  - Menacer quelqu'un, nous approcher... Moi... Ou mon... Maître...

  - Ton Maître ?, demanda Wufei en fronçant les sourcils.

  - Oui. L'homme que vous voyez là, fit Quatre en désignant l'homme vêtu de bleu, est mon Maître et compagnon."

   La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de ses trois amis. Mais Heero, ne comprenant pas tout, osa l'interroger davantage.

"- Cet homme est le Maître de cette planète et il m'a choisi pour compagnon.

  - Il t'a enlevé !

  - Non, Duo, sourit Quatre. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir me chercher. 

  - Reviendras-tu avec nous ?

  - Je ne peux pas, Duo. Si je quitte cette planète, je mourrai.

  - Quoi ? C'est cet homme qui te retient ici !

  - Oui et non. C'est mon choix surtout, Duo. C'est moi qui l'ai accepté.

  - Pouvais-tu au moins refuser ?, questionna Wufei.

  - J'aurais pu... Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Cet homme est le compagnon que j'espérais depuis des années ! Je n'allais pas le repousser sous prétexte que nous sommes de peuples différents.

  - Tu sembles l'aimer..., supposa Heero.

  - Oui... Et beaucoup plus que tu ne peux seulement l'imaginer...

  - Mais lui, t'aime-t-il ?"

   La question de Duo apporta un silence que troubla alors la voix sombre et sinistre du Maître des lieux. Les gardes statufiés frémirent en entendant leur Maître justifier son choix.

"- Un seul être dans l'univers entier m'était destiné... Un seul pouvait me libérer... Je l'ai trouvé et je le garderai près de moi, même si je dois détruire..."

   Jamais le Maître n'avait dit de phrase aussi longue dans quelque langue que ce soit. Il privilégiait toujours la télépathie, plus directe... Il entendit une voix prononcer mentalement son nom et il tourna lentement la tête vers Quatre ému par ses paroles. Une larme discrète coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il s'avançait pour s'agenouiller aux pieds de son Maître. Il baissa la tête en parlant d'une voix extrêmement douce et tendre.

"- Je suis honoré d'être aussi important à tes yeux... Et je demeurerai près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le désireras..."

_/... Je le sais... Rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais... Je ne laisserai personne nous désunir.../_

"- Maître, fit l'un des gardes. Que faisons-nous pour eux ?"

   Le Maître ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit la main de Quatre et l'aida à se relever. Puis il regarda les étrangers.

"- Ils savent mon choix, déclara fermement Quatre en serrant la main de son Maître. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Mais baissez vos armes, ils ne tenteront rien contre lui."

   Quatre regarda alors ses trois amis, une muette interrogation dans les yeux.

"- Aucun d'entre nous ne s'opposera à ton choix, déclara Wufei. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

  - Merci, Wufei, sourit Quatre.

  - L'ennui, ça sera pour expliquer ça au Général !, s'exclama Duo. Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie... 

  - Oui, déjà qu'il vous regarde, toi et Wufei, d'un œil bizarre depuis que vous êtes ensemble...

  - Il ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis... De plus, mon alliance avec ce peuple sera sûrement bénéfique pour la Terre.

  - Vraiment ?

  - Oui. Je serai le lien entre nos deux peuples... Mais je ne me déplacerai jamais sans mon compagnon. Il viendra avec moi si ma présence est nécessaire à la base pour que j'explique moi-même les raisons de mon choix... De toutes façons, je reviendrai ici que cela plaise ou non au Général... Et s'il ne veut pas l'accepter, personne ne remettra les pieds ici.

  - Mais la Porte..., commença Heero.

  - Elle sera détruite.

  - Comment ?

  - Je l'ignore... Mais ce sera fait et jamais vous ne pourrez revenir ici.

  - Quatre...

  - Tels sont les désirs de mon Maître, Heero. Je ne saurais aller à l'encontre de ses volontés.

  - Le Général va pas apprécier, répéta Duo. Mais ça va être marrant de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand je vais lui dire ça !"

   Duo se mit à sourire d'avance. 

"- Oui, renchérit Wufei. Ça risque d'être comique. Moi non plus, je veux pas louper ça !

  - Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à notre retour, Fei !

  - De vrais gamins, soupira Heero. M'enfin... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Quatre... On le respectera.

  - Merci, sourit Quatre avant de parler aux gardes. Abaissez vos armes, maintenant. Ils ne sont pas méchants.

  - Cependant...

  - Obéissez-lui !, ordonna sèchement le Maître.

  - Si tel est votre désir, Maître...

  - Cet homme est l' Élu. Vous lui devez tous respect et obéissance. Je ne tolèrerai aucune exception.

  - Bien, Maître..."

   Les gardes abaissèrent lentement leurs lances, mais ils ne disparurent pas pour autant. Et Quatre n'osa pas le leur demander. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer leur haine...

_/... Ils ne te haïront jamais car tel est mon choix... Ils le savent et t'honoreront bientôt.../_

_/... Je sais, Trowa... Je suis déjà prêt... Je l'ai accepté... Et je le veux.../_

_/... Cet endroit te plait-il ?.../_

_/... Oui... Puisque tu es là... Je ne saurais plus vivre ailleurs, tu le sais bien.../_

_/... Tes amis ?.../_

_/... Ils ne resteront que quelques jours tout au plus... Le temps que je leur explique certaines choses... Puis ils partiront... Et défendront ma décision... /_

   Ce qui fut dit fut fait, tel qu'il le décréta...

* * * *

  


* * *

[1]_Ukase_ ou _Oukase_ : du russe _Ukaz_ ( = décret ), décision autoritaire et sans appel.


	4. Libre ?

Titre : Libre ?... (SGW-9, suite)

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate, la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes... 

Note : Je voulais faire deux parties... J'en ai fait trois... Et on m'a demandé une suite... ^_~ 

Mais je ne réponds plus de rien... C'est pas ma faute...

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

**Libre ?...**

   Cet endroit était vraiment étrange. Tout y était si simple, si classique... Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon mot... Vide, alors ? Oui... Il régnait une impression de vide et de calme ici. Tout semblait presque figé en un temps précis, comme si les années, les jours ne s'écoulaient pas... Pas une feuille ne tombait de l'arbre, pas un oiseau ne criait, pas un insecte ne passait... Rien ne bougeait, tout était immobile... Est-ce que rien n'existait alors en dehors du tableau ?

   Pourtant, il devait y avoir quelque chose... Parce qu'on ne pouvait s'éloigner sans ressentir un pincement au cœur. Partir, abandonner cet endroit, c'était quitter la sérénité. C'était renoncer à un bonheur si léger qu'on ne pouvait le sentir que lorsqu'on le perdait. Une perte irréparable, un néant qui s'emparait de soi... Mais en même temps, le vide était le présent. C'était la réalité. Sa réalité...

   * * * * * 

   Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'elle était encore sombre. Le Maître devait encore avoir d'obscures pensées... Toute l'atmosphère environnante était pesante et oppressante. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il le sentait... Il le savait... C'est pourquoi il était accouru, délaissant tout le reste...

   Ses amis... Le rire joyeux de Duo, le regard amusé d'Heero et celui ennuyé de Wufei... Tout cela parce que Duo avait décidé de servir lui-même le thé à son compagnon et qu'il lui présentait des morceaux de gâteau. Il le faisait gentiment manger et bien que cela ne déplaise pas à Wufei, ses coups d'œil en direction des deux autres montraient clairement qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir de témoins...

   En les observant, il avait souri, heureux de leur bonheur... Tout semblait si parfait. Ses amis étaient là, comme avant. Enfin, plus vraiment... Duo ne l'enquiquinait plus, préférant s'occuper de son cher et tendre aux yeux de biche. Heero lui posait quelques questions, mais il sentait que c'était plus par politesse que par intérêt. Wufei, lui, ne pouvait pas l'interroger tout occupé qu'il était à se concentrer pour éviter que la crème ne se renverse avant d'atteindre sa bouche. Il semblait même parfois s'avancer à la rencontre de la cuillère offerte par Duo.

   Il soupira silencieusement... Ses amis n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Il n'était plus des leurs. Mais pourquoi la tristesse l'envahissait-il ? Il avait tout pour être heureux... Pourtant la nostalgie de son monde, un monde qui était mille fois plus vivant que celui-ci où il n'avait aucun droit, aucun choix... Un monde qui ne vivait pas... Où il était obligé de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui... Obligé de fermer son cœur, de renfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de lui pour ne laisser paraître qu'une façade heureuse, mais si peu sincère... S'ils pouvaient vraiment lire au fond de lui, alors ils verraient le chagrin dans ses yeux... Mais il savait si bien le dissimuler...

"- Maître ?

  - Va-t-en.

  - Mais..."

_/... Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !/_

_/... Trowa.../_

_/... Retourne là-bas... Repars avec eux.../_

_/... Je ne peux pas... Tu le sais bien.../_

   Les yeux d'émeraude se tournèrent vers les turquoises et se plongèrent en elles. Longuement. Peu à peu, la stupeur se peignit sur le visage de l'adorable blond. Il savait... Il avait lu en lui... Il lui ferma son regard et lentement se détourna.

_/... Je te libère.../_

_/... Trowa... La cérémonie.../_

_/... Elle n'aura pas lieu..../_

_/... Pourquoi ?.../_

_/... Retourne chez toi.../_

"- Je..."

_/... C'est la meilleur solution... Pour tout le monde.../_

_/...Trowa.../_

_/... Fiche le camp d'ici !... ... Immédiatement !... Le Miroir sera détruit au crépuscule.../_

   Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard devint si bleu que les turquoises pâlirent. Il frémit. Cela ne pouvait pas être... Il ne pouvait pas... C'était impossible...

   Il allait prononcer son nom une nouvelle fois, mais déjà le Maître avait disparut, préférant le fuir... Alors il remarqua l'objet devant lequel il se trouvait à son arrivée... Le Cercle bleuté et, à l'intérieur, la salle qu'il venait de quitter... La table... Ses trois amis... Alors il savait... 

   Le Maître avait compris mieux que lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce qu'il désirait... Il avait donc découvert les tourments de son cœur... 

   La décision irrévocable...

   La destruction du Miroir, la séparation complète... L'impossibilité de revoir son monde... Jamais... Plus jamais... Définitivement...

* * * * *

   Un frisson parcourut Heero. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se préparait. Il tourna vivement la tête avant de se relever brutalement. Duo et Wufei lui jettèrent un léger regard et se seraient replonger dans leur contemplation mutuelle si Heero n'avait pas murmuré.

"- Il se passe quelque chose... L'air est en train de changer...

  - Si tu le dis, c'est bien, Heero, répondit Duo complètement à côté de la plaque.

  - Quoi donc ?, demanda Wufei d'un air faussement intéressé.

  - Je ne sais... C'est comme si..."

   Heero n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Quatre arriva presque en courant, sa longue tunique verte rasant le sol, ne l'empêchant nullement de courir, et lui donnant l'air irréel.

"- Vous devez partir immédiatement !

  - Pourquoi ?, demanda Heero en se levant.

  - Le Miroir... Enfin, la Porte va être détruite !

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Je... Je ne sais pas, Heero... Mais il vous faut la traverser avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. Dépêchez-vous... Il vous reste peu de temps !

  - Mais comment sortir d'ici ?

  - Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici, mais dépêchez-vous, nous avons peu de temps !"

   Heero attrapa le bras de Duo pour l'arracher brutalement aux tendres lèvres de Wufei.

"- Heero !, réagit ce dernier en se levant. Lâche-le !

  - On part !, lui répondit Heero.

  - Mais Fei n'a pas fini son gâteau !

  - Si on reste plus longtemps, il risque d'en manger toute sa vie !

  - Comment ça ?

  - La Porte va être détruite, déclara Quatre d'une voix triste.

  - Quatre !

  - Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher... Mais je peux vous y mener... Dépêchez-vous... Suivez-moi..."

   Et guidés par Quatre, ses trois anciens coéquipiers sortirent de la pièce. Tout en les pressant d'accélérer, Quatre les mena jusqu'à la paroi rocheuse qui étrangement était ouverte. Puis il continua, les conduisant jusqu'à la forêt...

   Et après la forêt, le village... Puis le Miroir... Et ce serait la fin...

"- Pourquoi Maître ?"

_/... Il sera heureux là-bas... Plus heureux qu'ici.../_

"- Mais c'est l' Élu, votre Élu !"__

_/... Oui, et il m'a appris quelque chose... Il m'a appris à ressentir, à ne vouloir que la paix et le bonheur... Son bonheur.../_

"- Maître... Vous vous êtes unis à lui... S'il passe le Miroir sans vous..."__

_/... Tout disparaîtra, je sais... Mais mon monde n'aura plus de raison d'être sans lui.../_

"- Pourquoi le laissez-vous partir ?"__

_/... Parce qu'il n'est pas entièrement heureux ici... Son monde lui manque trop... Son monde et ses amis... Tu as bien vu les sourires qu'il leur offrait... Et cette lueur dans ses yeux.../_

"- Maître..."

_/... Il est des choses que mêmes les pouvoirs les plus puissants ne peuvent pas offrir... Son bonheur en est une.../_

   Sa main se leva et effleura le Cercle bleuté... Ce Cercle d'où il pouvait voir l' Élu où qu'il soit... Ce Cercle qui voyait tout, tout ce qu'il désirait... Ce Cercle qui lui avait montré la tristesse de l'homme qu'il aimait...

   Une déchirure au cœur, il le regardait pourtant courir devant ses amis, leur indiquant le passage... Qu'il était beau... Cette blondeur qui était devenu son soleil en si peu de temps... Sa raison de vivre... Sa force...

   Mais lui, il n'avait pas été assez fort, il n'avait pas réussi à le retenir... Qu'importe... Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'à la dernière seconde... Le Cercle pourrait voir l'autre terre, la sienne... Il l'apercevrait encore au moment de mourir... 

   C'est ce qu'il voulait... Que sa dernière vision soit celle de celui qui fut le plus merveilleux des compagnons... De celui qui lui fit comprendre que le bonheur était plus important que la vie même...

   Son bonheur...

   Sa vie... 

   Il la lui avait donnée... Il la lui rendrait... 

   Il pourrait vivre là-bas, mais seulement si lui mourrait...

* * * * * 


	5. Rupture ?

Titre : Rupture ?... (SGW-9, suite 2 )

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes... 

Note : Je voulais faire deux parties... J'en ai fait trois... Et on m'a demandé une suite... Je l'ai commencée... Et voilà où j'en suis rendue...  

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

Shini-Sama : Merci pour ton avis. ^_______^

Naelle : Je l'avoue, j'ai été méchante dans cette fic… Très méchante… ^^ Mais je suis contente que cette histoire plaise autant… Je vais essayer de mettre la suite rapidement… ^______^

**Rupture ?...**

_... Toi... Enfin toi..._

   Je te reconnais...

_... Resteras-tu avec moi ?_

   Protège-moi...

_... Je t'attendais._

   Je suis là maintenant.__

_... Reste avec moi._

   Je le veux.__

_... Je t'ai retrouvé._

   Je resterai.__

_... Toujours ?_

   Oui...__

_   Tu me l'avais promis... J'étais tien comme tu étais mien... Mais tu as éveillé ce sentiment en moi, ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas... Le désir de simplement faire ton bonheur, l'envie de voir tes yeux sourire de plaisir..._

_   Et il est des choses que je ne peux pas t'offrir... L'amitié, la complicité, la douceur de ce monde que tu aimes tant, ce que tu y as connu... Ce sont des choses qui n'existent pas ici. Je ne peux même pas les créer pour toi, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... _

_   J'aurais voulu les inventer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas créer ce que je ne connais pas... Je ne peux pas... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas décrit ce qui te manquait ? Alors j'aurais pu te le donner... Ou du moins essayer... Réaliser tes rêves, tes espoirs que je ne comprends pas..._

_   J'aurais aimé te garder près de moi, sentir encore tes baisers, tes caresses sur ma peau... Ton souffle à mon oreille... Ta tendresse... Ta douceur... La chaleur qui m'envahit quand tu me touches... Un simple contact qui me fait frémir... Te voir... T'entendre... Te toucher... T'aimer..._

_   J'aurais pu te garder, t'emprisonner, te retenir contre ton gré... Mais alors je t'aurais davantage perdu. Tu n'aurais pas supporté, tu serais mort en dedans, je le sais... Je n'aurais pas compris quel était le prix de la vie... Le prix à payer pour le bonheur... Pour une seconde de bonheur..._

_   Maintenant, je sais..._

_   Et je ferai tout pour toi, même si je dois détruire... Même si je dois mourir..._

_* * * * *_

   Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la Porte, elle parut s'enclencher toute seule. Épuisés après leur longue course, ils s'autorisèrent quelques minutes de repos.

"- Quatre, que s'est-il passé ?

  - Vous devez partir. La Porte va être fermée...

  - Mais toi... On te reverra ?

  - Non, Duo, déclara tristement Quatre. Je reste ici.

  - Mais...

  - Le Maître vous a dit de partir !

  - Vifgardien !"

   Quatre se tourna, étonné, vers le garde qui se trouvait là. C'était un garde du palais, un garde du Maître ! Il n'aurait pas dû être là ! Il aurait dû être auprès du Maître, pas ici ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Ce n'était pas normal...

_/... Trowa... Que se passe-t-il ?... Pourquoi Vifgardien n'est-il pas auprès de toi ?.../_

   Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Son esprit, ou plutôt, l'esprit de son compagnon avait disparu. Pourtant, ils étaient unis... Il aurait dû sentir sa présence.

_/... Trowa... Que se passe-t-il ?... Trowa ! Réponds-moi !... TROWA !!.../_

   Mais les réponses ne venaient toujours pas... Et un étrange sentiment l'oppressait... Son souffle lui manquait... Il se mit à respirer fortement, haletant.

"- Quatre, ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Heero.

  - Si... J'ai couru trop vite... J'ai plus l'habitude... Traversez la Porte, dépêchez-...

  - Quatre !"

   Duo et Wufei se précipitèrent pour soutenir leur camarade qui venait de s'effondrer au sol, évanoui... Et si pâle...

"- La meilleur solution..., murmura Vifgardien avec un soupir.

  - Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Heero.

  - Le Maître vous demande de le ramener avec vous... Et de veiller sur lui...

  - Je croyais qu'il devait rester !, s'écria Duo.

  - Le Maître a... A changé d'avis... L' Élu peut repartir avec vous...

  - Mais...

  - Ne perdez pas de temps, le Maître ne pourra pas tenir le Miroir ouvert très longtemps... 

  - Que se passe-t-il ?

  - Partez."

   Comprenant qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas davantage, Duo prit Quatre dans ses bras et, accompagné de Wufei et Heero, se dirigea vers le passage. Cependant, à l'instant de traverser, une main le retint. Duo se retourna vers le garde qui avoua d'une voix bouleversée en regardant Quatre.

"- Dites-lui que j'ai été fier et heureux de le servir... Et que notre Maître l'aimera toujours... Que c'est parce qu'il l'aime qu'il lui offre la vie...

  - Mais..., commença Duo.

  - Partez maintenant..."

   Heero traversa la Porte sans hésiter, Duo sur ses talons et Wufei en dernier. Il jeta cependant un regard derrière lui et eut la curieuse impression que le décor s'effaçait lentement, que le garde disparaissait progressivement... Quelque chose lui déclara au fond de lui que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il se passait quelque chose de mauvais...

   Puis il ne vit plus rien, il venait de passer la Porte...

   * * * * * 

_/... Voilà... C'est fini.../_

   Le Maître passa encore une fois sa main sur le reflet de son compagnon, à travers le Cercle bleu... Il lui restait encore un peu de force... Mais si peu... Pourtant, il allait rester là... Le regarder, le suivre dans son monde, le voir jusqu'à l'ultime instant... Il serait le dernier à partir... Tout se détruirait autour de lui... Et lui en dernier...

   Pourtant, il allait l'observer... Le regarder et penser à lui... À cet homme qu'il avait aimé plus fort que son propre monde... Qu'il avait aimé au point de lui offrir plus qu'il ne voulait... Peut-être aurait-il le temps de s'éveiller, le temps d'ouvrir les yeux... 

   Juste voir ses belles turquoises encore une fois... 

   Mais il ne voulait pas de larmes... Juste un dernier regard d'amour...

_/... Ma vie, Quatre... Ma vie pour la tienne... Merci de m'avoir appris à aimer.../_

* * * * * 

"- Comment va-t-il, Docteur ?

  - Il va bien, Général. Il s'est juste évanoui. Il réveillera bientôt, je pense, lui répondit le professeur Sally.

  - Que s'est-il exactement passé là-bas, Lieutenant ?

  - Je ne sais pas trop..., hésita Heero. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que la Porte est détruite de l'autre côté.

  - C'est effectivement ce que les techniciens ont contrôlé.

  - Je me demande..., commença Duo pensivement."

   Il était assis sur le lit, veillant son ami. Sa main caressait machinalement la chevelure blonde qui semblait reposer en paix.

"- Quoi ?, questionna le Général.

  - ... Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant ça ?"

   Duo leva la tête et regarda son compagnon. Celui-ci, comprenant où il voulait en venir, s'approcha pour le rassurer.

"- Il faudra être près de lui et le soutenir..."

   Duo remercia Wufei d'un sourire triste. Lorsqu'il mit une main sur son épaule, l'homme à la natte pencha la tête pour la poser sur la main qui se voulait apaisante.

   Le Général et le professeur Sally regardèrent les deux hommes avec étonnement. Ils semblaient vraiment inquiets pour Quatre. Même Heero... De l'autre côté du lit, il était assis, tenant la main de Quatre dans la sienne, comme pour lui redonner les forces qui lui manquaient.

   Le Général allait sortir quand un bruit se fit entendre. Quatre remua légèrement, s'agitant de plus en plus dans son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en hurlant...

* * * * * 

   Il fait si froid, si noir... 

   Je me sens si vide... Comme si une partie de moi s'en allait lentement... Je... 

   J'ai froid... Ta chaleur... Où est-elle ? 

   Où es-tu ? Maître ? Je... 

   Je ne te sens plus... Je... Reviens... Je... Trowa... Trowa... Où es-tu ?

   Ne me laisse pas... Trowa ! Je t'en prie... Reviens... Reste avec moi... Protège-moi...

   Je... Pourquoi tout est noir ? Trowa, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi les arbres disparaissent... Où sont les gardes ? Trowa... 

   Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Trowa... Non... Ne t'en va pas... Ne disparais pas... Trowa... Tes... Tes mains !... Elles disparaissent... Ton sourire... Ton visage... Tes yeux... Mon Maître... Trowa... Non...

"- NNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!"

* * * * *


	6. Reve ?

Titre : Rêve ?... (SGW-9, suite 3 )

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes...

Note : Je voulais faire deux parties... J'en ai fait trois... Et on m'a demandé une suite... Elle s'est légèrement prolongée...

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

**Rêve ?...**

_... Toi... Enfin toi..._

Je te reconnais...

_... Je t'attendais._

Je suis là maintenant.

_... Reste avec moi._

Je le veux.

_... Toujours ?_

Oui...

_ J'ai fait un étrange rêve... J'avais rencontré mon Prince, mon Roi, mon Maître... D'un regard, il avait réveillé en moi ce besoin, cette envie d'aimer... Cette sensation, ce vide que rien n'avait jamais comblé... _

_ Mais lui... D'un regard au travers d'un tableau... Des mots qui se sont figés en moi... Des mots qui ne me quittent plus... J'entends encore sa voix... Et ses yeux, des émeraudes si pures... Je veux me perdre dans ses yeux, dans ses profondeurs. Je veux entrer en lui, lui appartenir... _

_ Il est... Il sera mon seul amant... Je lui offrirai tout ce qu'il désirera avec l'espoir de son unique présence à mes côtés... Je lui obéirai. Je serai son esclave pourvu qu'il ne me laisse pas seul..._

_ Et je prononcerai son nom... Son si beau nom... J'aime le murmurer, j'aime le prononcer... Trowa... Tu es mon amant... Tu es mon Maître... Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi... Et tu existes, je le sais, je le sens... Je l'ai toujours su..._

_ Mais où es-tu ?_

_ Je ne sais pas où te chercher, où te trouver... Te retrouver ?_

_ Trowa... Pourquoi le vide refait-il surface ? Pourquoi les mornes ténèbres m'envahissent-elles à nouveau ? Et pourquoi : _à nouveau_ ? T'ai-je déjà rencontré ? T'ai-je déjà vu ? Trouvé ?... T'ai-je déjà... Aimé ?_

_ Trowa... Je ne sais plus où je suis... Où tu es... J'ai peur... J'ai froid... _

_ Tu étais le "cœur de mon univers, mon amour, mon âme sœur..."_

_ Sans toi... Que suis-je ? Le froid, la peur... Le néant... Trowa... Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?... Trowa... Reviens... Je t'en prie... Reviens-moi... Trowa... Je t'aime !_

Nous le regardions sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Son regard exprimait tant de terreur, tant de frayeur... Non, c'était plus fort que ça. Ce n'était pas de la frayeur ou une simple peur, mais de l'épouvante... Et la douleur... Comme une torture... Rien que nous qui l'observions en silence, nous ressentions cette torture dans ses yeux turquoises aux étranges reflets verts, reflets qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans le regard auparavant...

Le Général et le professeur Sally pouvaient-ils se rendre compte de sa souffrance ? Je ne crois pas... Mais nous, ses amis, nous savions, nous comprenions... Et même plus, nous aurions aimé l'aider. Mais que pouvions-nous faire ?

Heero serra fortement la main de Quatre et Duo l'enlaça gentiment. Je pris son autre main. Nous étions ses seuls soutiens et, bizarrement, nous le savions tous les trois. Le garde nous avait dit de veiller sur lui et nous le ferions. Sans lui, sans Quatre, sans son aide, nous serions morts... Oui, c'est ainsi que je le ressens. Et au fond de moi, je sais que j'ai raison. En voyant le garde disparaître, c'est cela que j'avais vu... L'approche lente de la mort... La mort d'un monde... La mort d'un amour...

Quatre... Mon petit Quatre...

Tant de douleur dans tes yeux... Que faire ? Comment t'aider ?

Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir... Que ferais-je si Fei n'était plus à mes côtés ? Que deviendrais-je sans lui ?

Il y avait tant de douceur quand tu dévorais cet homme des yeux... Ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué lui-aussi ? Cette façon que tu avais de le détailler... D'apprécier chaque courbe de son corps... Ton délicat regard qui glissait sans cesse sur lui comme une sensuelle caresse...

Est-ce ainsi que je regarde Fei quand il détourne la tête ? Quand j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, est-ce que je sais le caresser des yeux ?... Non... Je ne sais pas... Et Fei non plus... Il ne sait pas m'effleurer du regard... Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, c'est au-dessus de nos volontés...

Mais toi, mon petit Quatre... Cet homme a réussi à te rendre ta pureté... Et plus... Je crois... Ce regard émeraude qui m'a empêché de m'opposer à ton enlèvement... Ce regard-là exprimait le désir de te protéger, de t'aimer... De t'offrir plus que sa vie...

T'offrir le bonheur ?

Je n'avais pas le droit de l'en empêcher...

Je n'avais jamais senti autant de douleur dans un regard... Ni dans cette main qui me serrait à m'en broyer les os. Son regard fixe me fit peur. Je crois que la damnation n'est rien à côté de ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment... Les enfers, mais ce n'est qu'un paradis face à ta souffrance !

La fragilité, la douceur de son visage ont laissé place à une tragédie... L'impression qu'il revit sans cesse sa mort... Et... Cette larme inconsciente qui commence à couler... S'en rend-il compte ? Je ne crois pas... Comme si... Il était vivant... Mais mort en dedans...

Soyez étonné Général et stupéfaite professeur... Jamais vous ne pourrez comprendre ce qu'il ressent... Jamais vous ne saurez... Nous non plus... Juste un peu...

Mais nous avons compris... Le lien qui les unissait, nous l'avons vu, nous l'avons senti... Quand il était près de lui, cette sensation qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, qu'ils ne vivaient que l'un pour l'autre...

Je me demande comment il va réagir... Pourra-t-il vivre ? Survivre ?... Simplement exister ?...

Je m'aperçois que je n'y connaissais rien... Je ne savais rien de ces liens d'amour qui peuvent unir deux êtres... Je serais aussi près de toi, Quatre, pour te remercier de m'avoir montré ce qu'est l'amour... Wufei, Duo et moi te soutiendrons toujours...

Le jeune homme fut si vif que personne n'eut le temps de réfléchir ou de réagir. Son hurlement avait presque retenti dans toute la base. Les murs en avaient-ils vibré ? Un frisson avait-il assailli tout le monde ?

Il cligna enfin des yeux quelques secondes, la preuve qu'il était vivant. Puis une larme glissa sur sa joue sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Son regard sembla ensuite se fixer sur quelque chose. Que voyait-il que les autres ne pouvaient voir ?

Il s'étonna, se dégagea d'un mouvement, leva une main... L'illusion entraperçue disparut. Alors il frémit et se leva d'un bond.

Avant même qu'on ait pu le retenir, il courait... Il partait... Il fuyait... Il rentrait chez lui.

Les autres le suivirent, inquiets, jusqu'à la Porte des Étoiles...

Il s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda longuement, cherchant quelque chose, appelant peut-être quelqu'un.

Duo s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule. Quatre le regarda sans le voir et murmura.

"- Fais activer la Porte...

- Quatre...

- Je t'en prie..."

Les yeux de Quatre tremblaient lentement et Duo ne put supporter ce regard bouleversé. Il baissa la tête.

"- Je t'en prie...

- Quatre.. Je... Je suis désolé... Je...

- Je dois rentrer...

- C'est... Impossible...

- Je dois rentrer, répéta Quatre d'une voix suppliante.

- Quatre, commença doucement Heero. La... La Porte de là-bas...

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'existe plus, avoua Heero sans le regarder.

- Non... NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Duo ? Wufei ?"

Auncun des hommes ne répondit. Devant le silence de ses amis, Quatre se tut un instant avant de comprendre vraiment la situation.

"- Mais alors... Il... Trowa... TROWA !

- Quatre...

- Laisse-moi Duo, se dégagea Quatre. Ma place est avec lui ! Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ?

- C'est lui qui le voulait, avoua Wufei.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Il ne voulait pas me quitter ! Il ne voulait pas ! Et moi non plus ! Je dois le rejoindre !

- Quatre , s'exclama le Général. Il n'y a plus de Porte sur AZERTY483 !

- Mais je dois y retourner ! Il a besoin de moi !

- Qui a bes-..., commença le Général.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je ne veux pas ! Non !"

Les larmes inondaient le délicat visage de Quatre. Par un curieux réflexe, Heero, Wufei et Duo n'osaient plus le regarder, comme s'ils savaient l'immensité de sa peine, que rien ne pouvait le consoler...

"- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt... Pas lui..."

Quatre s'effondra au sol, secoué de sanglot. Le professeur Sally voulut le secourir, mais Heero la retint. D'un geste négatif de la tête, il fit signe que c'était inutile.

_/... C'est impossible... Trowa... Mon Maître... Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?... Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ?.../_

_/... Ma vie, Quatre... Ma vie pour la tienne... Merci de m'avoir appris à aimer.../_

Quatre porta une main à son cœur... Cette voix...

"- Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait..., murmura-t-il."

_/... Trowa, ne meurs pas !... Je t'aime.../_

Mais la voix ne répondit pas. Quatre redressa brusquement la tête.

"- Je dois rentrer , déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'amenait aucune réplique.

- Quatre...

- Duo... Fais activer cette foutue Porte. Maintenant !"

Duo recula sous l'intensité du regard de Quatre. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir vert violent. Wufei s'approcha de son compagnon pour le protéger. Étrangement, Duo se plaça derrière Wufei, puis disparut.

"- Quatre, si la Porte est détruite..., commença-t-il doucement.

- Qu'importe la destination, Wufei ! Il faut l'activer, c'est tout ! Je ferai le reste !

- Tu n'as pas assez de force, Quatre, intervint Heero. Si tu te reposes...

- Si je me repose, il mourra, Heero ! Tu entends ! Il mourra , hurla Quatre. Alors faites activer cette foutue Porte, maintenant !

- Quatre, grogna le Général. Il est hors de question de faire ça, vous allez vous reposer et..."

Le Général s'arrêta sous le regard froid et vert de Quatre qui s'avançait vers lui. Brusquement, la Porte se mit à trembler et à tourner rapidement. Quatre ébaucha un léger sourire triste.

"- Qu'est-ce qui... Arrêtez-là , cria le Général aux techniciens.

- Impossible, Général, lui répondit une voix.

- Et pourquoi ?

- S'ils approchent, je les tue.

- Duo ? Mais que faites-vous ?

- N'importe quelle destination, Quatre , demanda Duo qui s'était emparé du poste de commande de la Porte.

- N'importe laquelle, répondit Quatre.

- Quatre, fit Wufei en s'approchant.

- Wufei, je dois le faire... Je l'aime... Et même si ça ne sert à rien, je dois le faire...

- Quatre, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions et..."

Le Général qui s'avançait fut stoppé par Wufei qui leva son arme vers le Général.

"- Je n'hésiterai pas à vous blesser, Général. Quatre veut partir, il partira.

- Je suis son supérieur !

- Il démissionne, déclara Heero en levant lui-aussi son arme sur le Général. Laissez-le partir.

- Mais..."

L'intermède parlé avec le Général pris en otage permit à Duo d'actionner entièrement la Porte. Lorsque le passage vers une quelconque planète fut établi, Duo regarda par la vitre. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas Quatre.

"- Merci, déclara Quatre à l'attention de ses trois amis.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, Wufei... Remercie Duo et prends soin de lui..."

Wufei acquiesça. Quatre se dirigea lentement vers la Porte.

"- Quatre, je vous ordonne de...

- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, Général, déclara sèchement Heero.

- Lieutenant, vous...

- Je crois que la toxine nous fait faire des bêtises, affirma Heero. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Wufei.

- Entièrement, Heero..., sourit Wufei. Il va falloir que le professeur analyse tout ça. Nous n'aurions sûrement pas agi comme ça si nous avions été dans notre état normal...

- Adieu et merci mes amis."

Se tenant juste devant la Porte, Quatre venait de se retourner et d'offrir un pâle sourire à ses amis. Puis il posa une main sur la substance bleutée et murmura quelques mots avant de traverser.

"- Une chance... Si minime soit-elle... Mais j'ai vu le Cercle bleu... C'est une Porte... J'en suis sûr... Une petite Porte pour te retrouver... Une petite chance... Un Miroir pour te revoir... Te prouver mon amour..."

_/... Je t'aime, Trowa... Attends-moi... Je rentre à la maison.../_


	7. Genèse ?

Titre :  Genèse ?... (SGW-9, suite 4)

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate : la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes... 

Note : Je voulais faire deux parties... J'en ai fait trois... Et on m'a demandé une suite... Elle s'est prolongée en dépit de ma bonne volonté... Vais-je enfin la terminer ? 

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

Naelle : Merci pour toutes tes reviews  ^_______^

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire… 

**Genèse ?...**__

_   Le rêve s'achève..._

_   La vérité est toute autre..._

_   Il n'y a plus de réalité, plus d'identité... Plus rien..._

_   Ce fut le songe d'une vie, un espoir..._

_   Je n'ai pas su être ce qu'il fallait... Je n'ai pas su t'aimer... Pardon..._

_   Je n'ai plus rien... Je peux mourir... Sans toi... Sans ta douceur... Plus rien n'existe..._

_   Je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais... _

_   Attends-moi... Je rentre à la maison..._

_   Et si tu n'es pas là... Si tu n'es plus là... _

_   Je suivrai ta trace... Je suivrai tes pas... J'irai à ta recherche... Je te retrouverai..._

_   Et je ferai tout pour toi, même si je dois détruire... Même si je dois mourir..._

_   Je te rejoindrai..._

_   Je ne veux plus te quitter... _

_   Je resterai avec toi, près de toi..._

_   Je ne te quitterai plus jamais._

_* * * * * _

_   Une goutte d'eau salée..._

_   Comment peut-elle exister ?_

_   Je suis mort..._

_   Rien ne devrait exister sans moi... Sans lui... _

_   Sans la force de ses lèvres, sans sa douceur..._

_   Sa puissance qui me fait défaut..._

_   Il me manque... Ma vie, mon sang... Pour un sourire... Son sourire... Son bonheur..._

_   Je te donne tout... Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je fus..._

_   Tu seras le Roi de ma vie... Mon amant... Mon amour..._

_   Tu m'as appris la tendresse, prends ma vie..._

_   Tu m'as pris mon cœur, je suis à toi... Je t'ai aimé..._

_   Mais je ne regrette pas la souffrance... Je ne regrette rien..._

_   Je n'existe pas sans toi, je n'existe plus..._

_   La réalité est toute autre..._

_   Le rêve s'achève..._

_* * * * *_

   La fin... C'était fini...

   Il aurait aimé rester digne. Mais plus sa force diminuait, plus il disparaissait. Quand il entendit le cri désespéré, son coeur se déchira. Et quand il s'était présenté devant le Miroir... Non... Il ne devait pas... Il ne fallait pas... Il... Que voulait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas assez de force pour supporter un passage. Il allait se tuer !

_/... Non... Ne meurs pas.../_

   Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la larme qui coulait pour la première fois sur sa joue. Il était en danger, il allait mourir. Il le sentait... Alors il fit la dernière chose à faire, il envoya le reste de son énergie vers lui, pour le protéger... Il lui avait promis de le protéger...

   Il n'aurait pas dû... Ses forces l'abandonnèrent aussitôt. Il s'effondra au sol... Mais une chose était certaine, où qu'il veuille aller, il irait... 

   Oui, puisant dans ses ultimes réserves, le Maître protègerait son Élu une dernière fois...

   Après il pourrait mourir...

* * * * *

_/... Attends-moi.../_

   Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse...

   Quand il s'éveilla, il se retrouva au milieu de nulle part. Il frisonna. L'endroit était vide et sombre. Seul le Cercle bleu brillait encore...

   Le Cercle bleu !

   Il se releva d'un bond. Si le Cercle était là... Alors son Maître ne devait pas être bien loin... Mais où ? Tout était si obscur !

   Mettant une main sur sa poitrine, il se força à réfléchir. Puis fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder... Peu à peu, il commença à marcher dans le néant. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance... Il irait là où il devait aller... Ses pas le conduiraient sûrement mieux que sa raison.

   Il eut l'impression d'errer longtemps... Très longtemps... Si longtemps qu'il s'en épuisa... Mais il continua à avancer, toujours plus loin... Là-bas... Malgré l'obscurité... Là-bas... Il le rejoindrait...

   Cependant, la fatigue le prit et il vint un moment où il ne put faire un pas de plus. Pourtant, il le tenta. Il tendit la main vers l'inconnu, vers ce lieu où reposait son Maître... Mais à bout, il ne pouvait plus... Il tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant dans ses yeux...

   Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rejoindre son Maître ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il en était si proche... Si proche et si lointain en même temps...

   Serrant les poings, il se mit à pleurer avant d'hurler sa peine.

_/... TROOOWA !!.../_

   Un cri qui se répercute. Un cri qui semble se taper et rebondir sur les murs. Mais il n'y a pas de murs ici. Il n'y a que le noir affreux, partout. Aucune lueur...

   Il avait perdu son Maître... Son amour, son amant...

   Secoué de sanglot, il pencha la tête, laissant ses larmes tomber sur le sol... Mais y avait-il un sol ? Sur quoi marchait-il puisqu'il n'y avait rien ? Rien d'autre que le néant...

* * * * *

   Ploc... Ploc... Ploc... Plic, ploc...

   Un son étrange... Au milieu du silence ténébreux... Au milieu du rien...

   Qu'est-ce qui lui coulait donc sur la joue ? 

   Laissant un léger sillon, cela glissa jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres... Cela les traversa... Quelle curieuse sensation... Un goût salé de larmes enfouies...

   Mais comment peut-on se rendre compte de ce genre de choses lorsque l'on est mort ?

   La mort est-elle étrange ? Ou bien... Est-on vraiment mort ?

_/... Je t'aime... Trowa... Je t'aime.../_

   Cette voix... Il lui semblait l'entendre depuis si longtemps... Elle lui était destinée... Mais elle avait disparu, parti...

   Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'entendre tout près de lui ? Si près que... S'il ouvrait les yeux, il pourrait voir un doux regard...   

_/... Trowa... Je t'aime... Trowa.../_

   Pourquoi la voix répétait-elle toujours la même chose ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Pourquoi ces... Pleurs ?

   Non !

_/... Ne pleure pas !.../_   

   Ce n'était pas un visage fait pour pleurer... Il le savait, il le sentait... Mais qui ? Qui était-il ? Il eut la réponse avant même d'avoir formuler sa question.

_/... Quatre.../_

   Il eut un sursaut. Il avait cru entendre... Son Maître... Sa voix... Trowa !

_/... TROWA !!.../_

   Il voulut se relever, l'appeler... Hurler son nom...

   Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son bras. Il regarda... Une tentacule le retenait... Une tentacule ou... Cela se transformait...

   Une main ? Un bras ?

   Son regard suivit la courbe du bras apparu de nulle part. Et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux continuaient leur progression, le reste se dévoila. 

   Un corps... Inerte... Immobile... Un visage qui se dessinait... Et son regard se posa sur les yeux fermés en une délicate caresse qui voulait les rouvrir avec amour. Comme obéissant à une autre volonté et très lentement, des émeraudes se montrèrent timidement.

   Il se sentait très étrange. Il était mort et tout son corps aurait dû disparaître. Mais... Quelque chose le retenait... Quelque chose le frôlait... Quelque chose de doux... Une caresse ? Impossible ! Et pourtant...

   Il devait ouvrir les yeux pour savoir... Il le fit... Et se noya dans l'eau turquoise...

   Une éternité...

   Puis une main encore hésitante qui se pose sur sa joue.

   Quand il sentit sous sa main que le mirage était réel, il eut un sourire rempli de sanglots et se jeta contre lui, se serrant, se blotissant.

_/... Trowa... Trowa.../_

_/... Quatre ?.../_

   C'était impossible... Et pourtant...__

_/... Oui, Maître... Je suis là, je suis revenu.../_

_/... Pourquoi ?.../_

_/... Pour toi, parce que je t'aime.../_

_/... Mais ton monde ?.../_

_/... Qu'importe mon monde, Trowa ! Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, une seule, tu entends ! C'est être près de toi !... Le reste n'a aucune importance... Aucune... Je veux juste rester près de toi.../_

_/... Quatre.../_

_/... Je t'en prie... Ne me chasse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas.../_

_/... Je ne sais pas te rendre heureux.../_

_/... Oh si, Trowa.../_

   Quatre se redressa légèrement pour regarder les émeraudes de ses rêves se poser à nouveau sur lui. Pour qu'elles lisent la vérité en lui.

_/... Je n'ai jamais été heureux avant de te connaître... Et je ne désire plus vivre loin de toi.../_

_/... Quatre.../_

_/... Tu veux bien que je reste près de toi, mon doux Trowa.../_

_/... Mon monde est détruit, Quatre.../_

_/... Nous le reconstruirons... Ensemble.../_

_/... Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir.../_

_/... Si tu as quelque chose pour moi.../_

_/... Quoi ?.../_

_/... Ton amour... C'est tout ce que je désire.../_

_/... Quatre.../_

_/... Je t'aime, Trowa... De toutes mes forces.../_

_/... Je t'aime aussi, Quatre... Pour toujours.../_

_* * * * *_


	8. Origine

Titre : Origine... (SGW-9, suite 5)

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + yaoi

Disclaimer : Je n'ai emprunté à Gundam Wing que les principaux personnages... Et à l'univers de Stargate, la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les planètes...

Note : Je voulais faire deux parties... J'en ai fait trois... On m'a demandé une suite qui s'est légèrement prolongée en dépit de ma bonne volonté... Serait-ce enfin la fin ?

Merci à Seinseya pour son soutien la nuit où j'ai écrit ça.

Equipe : SGW-9 sur AZERTY483...

**Origine...**

_ Le rêve s'achève..._

_ La vérité est toute autre..._

_ Il n'y a plus de réalité, plus d'identité... Plus rien..._

_ Ce fut le songe d'une vie, un espoir..._

_ Je n'existe pas sans toi, je n'existe plus..._

_ La réalité est toute autre..._

_ Le rêve s'achève..._

_ Vérité ou réalité..._

_Le songe d'une vie..._

_La vie d'un songe..._

_L'illusion d'une création..._

_Ou création d'une illusion..._

_/... Mon monde est détruit, Quatre.../_

Je ne suis plus rien... Je suis une ombre...

_/... Nous le reconstruirons... Ensemble.../_

Je suis ici... C'est mon choix. C'est ma vie...

_/... Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir.../_

Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit... Je ne peux plus rien te donner...

_/... Ton amour... C'est tout ce que je désire.../_

Le reste n'a pas d'importance... Tu es la seule chose que je veux...

Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur du baiser. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance... Plus rien... La chaleur qui lui manquait revenait petit à petit. Le vide en lui se comblait. À travers ces lèvres, il se sentait vivre... Il se sentait vivant... Il existait... Il... Il vivait...

Alors il entrouvrit lentement les yeux et un regard s'ouvrit en même temps sur lui, comme si au même instant, ils avaient décidé de se regarder. Bleu et vert entrelacés...

La première chose qu'ils virent fut l'être aimé et le reste n'avait plus d'importance... Il leva un bras sur son visage et lui sourit tendrement.

Soudain, il eut conscience de la situation. Il était allongé sur lui... Quatre se releva d'un bond et tendit la main à son amant. Il l'aida à se relever et l'obligea à s'appuyer sur lui.

"- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu m'as manqué, Trowa..."

Cependant, Trowa était encore faible et il dut se raccrocher à Quatre pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci le soutint de son mieux avant de s'exclamer.

"- Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un lit quand on en a besoin ?"

Aussitôt, et très étrangement, un lit sortit de nulle part à quelques pas d'eux. Quatre y déposa doucement Trowa avant de s'apercevoir que ce lit était exactement celui dont il avait un jour rêvé... Un si beau rêve où il s'était vu aimant et caressant voluptueusement Trowa. Des draps de satin bleu... Une couverture légère et douce... Des oreillers confortables et blancs...

Trowa ne le quittait pas des yeux et il vit Quatre rougir à l'évocation de son rêve érotique... Pas parce qu'il s'en était rappelé, mais plutôt parce que les émeraudes posées sur lui venaient de lire ses pensées... Ils ne faisaient qu'un... Que l'un pense quelque chose et aussitôt l'autre le savait...

Quatre s'assit près de Trowa alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

"- Reste là, déclara ce dernier.

- Je vais bien... Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Il te faut boire un peu d'eau..."

Et comme par enchantement, une petite carafe d'eau apparut près d'eux dans un plateau... Avec deux verres... Le plateau paraissant flotter dans les airs... Au milieu du vide...

"- Mais... Comment...

- Il te suffit de le demander... Tu as en toi mon pouvoir, Quatre. Je te l'ai donné la première fois que nous nous sommes aimés... Le pouvoir de créer...

- Tu veux dire...

- Toute la planète que tu as vu avant n'existe plus... Et je ne peux plus la reconstruire... Désormais, c'est à toi de créer...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es l' Élu, Quatre. La seule personne capable de supporter la puissance de mon pouvoir... De l'accepter et... De s'en servir après ma mort...

- Mais tu n'es pas mort...

- Je devrais l'être... Rien ne peut être créer par un autre que le Maître... Si l' Élu le peut, c'est que le Maître est mort...

- Non , s'écria Quatre en se blottissant contre Trowa. Je ne veux pas ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

- Quatre..."

Trowa serra Quatre dans ses bras et, malgré leurs vêtements, Quatre entendit le doux battement du cœur de son aimé. Une caresse dans son dos...

"- Tu es là... Je sens ta présence... Ta force... Tu n'es pas mort... Tu es là... Mon Maître... Mon amant...

- Mais si tu peux créer...

- Essaye de créer quelque chose , s'exclama Quatre en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Mais je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

- Fais-le pour moi...

- Pour toi..., murmura Trowa."

Trowa réfléchit quelques secondes puis pensa à...

"- Un énorme bouquet de fleurs bleues et blanches... Et qui sentiraient très bons... Et qui plairaient à mon Élu..."

Quatre eut un sourire ému aux paroles de Trowa et le regarda. Il ne vit pas un immense bouquet de fleurs sortir de nulle part, le plus gros bouquet qu'il ait vu... Quant il tourna la tête et qu'il l'aperçut, il poussa un petit cri de joie. Puis il se pencha un peu pour mieux l'admirer et rit doucement.

"- Hé ! Il a pas de vase !"

En effet, le majestueux bouquet n'était mis dans aucun vase... Comme le plateau, il semblait flotter dans le sombre néant environnant... Le regard tendre de Quatre revint ensuite sur Trowa et il lui fit un sourire amoureux .

"- Toi aussi tu peux créer !

- Je... C'est impossible...

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Trowa... Tu peux créer... Tu restes le Maître ici...

- Quatre...

- Mon doux et beau Maître... Je veux que tu refasses ta planète comme je l'ai connue !

- Mais Quatre...

- Et il aura encore Vifgardien et les autres gardes qui te protègeront... Et les âmes blanches qui surveilleront ton royaume... Et des forêts, et des rivières, et..."

Quatre parlait sans s'arrêter, et sans s'apercevoir que progressivement, suivant ses désirs, la planète se reformait lentement... Presque comme elle était à sa venue...

Trowa le laissa faire. Il ressentait en lui la formation de la planète, il ne faisait qu'un avec elle... Il s'aperçut des changements que Quatre, sans le savoir, apportait dans ce monde.

Le palais où ils vivraient désormais n'était plus aussi austère et vide qu'auparavant. Il y avait une atmosphère chaleureuse, une mélodie qui réchauffait les cœurs, les embaumait...

Peu à peu, cette nouvelle sensation envahit tout... L'air autrefois si sévère se fit doux... Le néant s'habillait de douces couleurs, d'une chaleur chère au cœur de Quatre... La flamme de son amour...

"- ... Et alors, continua Quatre, Vifgardien se souviendra que...

- Non , s'exclama Trowa.

- Mais...

- Il ne faut pas qu'il se rappelle, aucun d'entre eux ne doit se souvenir de quoique ce soit...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle ère, Quatre... L'ancienne a disparu, nous seuls devrons nous en souvenir... Il n'y aura que toi et moi... Gardiens de ce qui fut notre passé...

- Il le faut vraiment ?

- Oui... Pour l'équilibre de ce monde, nul ne doit se souvenir et...

- Et ?

- Tes amis..., hésita Trowa. Ne devront jamais savoir... La vérité...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur en parlerai jamais...

- Tu... Tu comptes les revoir ?

- Oui... Mais à travers le Cercle bleu..., sourit Quatre. Il est hors de question que je retourne là-bas.

- Mais c'est ton monde !

- Non ! Mon monde est ici ! Avec toi !"

Quatre se pencha vers Trowa et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se blottit contre lui.

"- Il est hors de question que je te quitte ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Désormais, je serai toujours près de toi. Je serai à tes côtés... Éternellement..."


End file.
